


Mystery Man

by lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Actors, Doctor Keith (Voltron), Engagement, Fame, Interviews, M/M, Marriage, Multimedia, Social Media, Twitter, enjoy, i spent way to much time on this, lance pulls an ed sheeran, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou/pseuds/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou
Summary: The story of Lance McLanes mystery man, how they met and the buzz leading up to there marriage. told through lances excessive use of emojis and twitter.





	Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> twiter handles  
> Lancelot💙 - lance  
> pigeon 💚 - pidge  
> sweetlikecandy🧡 - hunk  
> motherof4🖤 - shiro
> 
> Group chat names  
> Loverboi - lance  
> gremlin - pidge  
> Ilikemyhair - keith  
> Cinnamonroll - hunk  
> Foreversuffering - shiro

Starznews  
LANCE MCLAIN seen leaving Altea mall with actor friends Hunk and pidge, as well as a mysterious stranger, could there be a secret relationship????🤔  
butterfly69  
fucken stupid, that’s a dude and lance is straight (has to be if I’m his future wife hahahah)  
Likeslancealot  
no, he is bi as hell @Butterfly69 have you not seen ONE of his interviews, also leave him alone and let him have a privet life. 

……..

Lancelot💙 ✔️  
Make sure to go see space warrior out in theaters THIS FRIDAY THE 28TH 👏 🙉 😀  
pigeon 💚✔️  
you better go see it or will come to your house and change your wifi password, because its a great movie  
Lancelot💙 ✔️  
@pigeon 💚 be nice  
pigeon 💚✔️  
@Lancelot💙 😛

…………

 

Lancelot💙 ✔️  
Space warrior just his opening weekend box office records I CANT EVEN THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH 🤩😱🤯🤧  
imdone  
YASS QUEEN WERE SO PROUD  
wewantanswers  
hey @Lancelot💙 who is the new face the papz have been seeing you with 🤨🤨🤨🤨  
Likeslancealot  
ya, like where tf are his socials, I am an expert at face book stalking and I can’t find him ANYWHERE?!?!?!?! Methinks this is strange 

 

………..

Space gays (TM) group chat

Loverboi: imma through hands

Gremlin: wat, why

Loverboi: can I not have ONE DATE WITH MY FIANCE IN PEACE

Ilikemyhair: evidently not

Foreversuffering: what happened, are you ok?

ilikemyhairi: were fine but some papz found us having dinner at that Thai place and jus started a lot of questions and being VERRY RUDE

loverboi: and on top of that now they know we go there WE CANT EVER GO BACK AND I NEED MY PAD SEE EW!!!!! 

Cinnamonroll: lance calm down

Loverboi: I will not

Foreversuffering: you are getting marred in three weeks, you should probably go public soon

Loverboi: no

Ilikemyhair: absolutely not

Gremlin: how fucking funny would it be if you just posed a pic of the marriage sermon with no context and then turn off your phone for the honeymoon 

Cinnamonroll: that would be hilarious 

Loverboi: OH MY GOD YES

Ilikemyhair: lance no

Loverboi: LANCE YES

Ilikemyhair: I will leave you at the alter

Loverboi: 😧

 

……….  
three weeks later

 

Lancelot💙 ✔️  
So happy to say I do to the love of my life ☺️😍 😘 🥰💍🤵  
pigeon 💚✔️  
@Lancelot💙 fucken congrats or whatever (but for real im so proud of you)  
sweetlikecandy🧡✔️  
@Lancelot💙 the ceremony was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, im so happy I got to be apart of it. #happyeverafter  
motherof4🖤✔️  
don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, but have fun on your honeymoon  
Likeslancealot  
WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT HKFWHJNREGVFHJBKEDIJKRGEHJWFEIOVDLKGERFVBHJNWEFIJK  
wewantanswers  
LANCE YOU HAVE BEEN QUIET FOR LIKE 7 HOURS WHAT IS GOING ON  
imdone  
I am shookth, and I am confusion  
butterfly69  
wait no you were supposed to marry meeeeeeeee

…………

 

Pinknews ✔️  
Stay tuned to an EXCLUSIVE interview with @Lancelot 💙 and his new mystery man  
Lancelot💙 ✔️  
😮🤫☺️

……….

LANCE AND HIS NEW HUSBAND BY PINKNEWS  
Interview by Alice Hummings

 

Today I got the absolute pleasure to sit down with Lance McLane (or lance Alvarez) and his newly wedded beau. This is a transcript of the interview that transpired, keep reading if your looking for all the answers on who they are and how they met. 

A: let me start off with a congratulations to the happy couple, you showed me a few photos of the ceremony and can I just say it looked so lovely

L: thank you, I may be biased but I have to agree *chuckles* 

A: and before we start with any other questions I believe some introductions are in order

K: Well you looking at me so I assume thats my que, Hello my name is Keith Alverez-Kogane and I am Lances husband and his impulse control.

A: I know we could talk all day but the question on everyone’s mind is how did you two meet. 

L: oh no I hate this story 

K: oh yes, I love this story

A: then lets hear it. 

K: we meet on New Years of 2016 when lance was rushed into the ER by his two friends, I work now as a neurosurgeon but at the time was completing my residency at Altea Medical Center, and because I was a newbie resident I was given the graveyard shift on the most stressful night of the year. About two hours into the new year Katie Holt, or as most know them pidge ran up to the desk and asked if a dr could come outside. They hadn’t gotten their role on the TV show the absolutes and were pretty unknown at the time. I completely confused refused as its policy to ummm, NO LEAVE when on your shift. But somehow they convinced me, it probably had a lot to do with the fact that it was so loud in the ER I could barely hear myself think. 

L: I’m not proud of this next part. 

K: so I came outside and saw a yellow van and when pidge opens the door a very drunk and in pain man siting inside. Now I should say that I have only seen lace like this one and he is a decently responsible person, also drink responsibly. They asked if I could just fix him outside, and the answer was obviously no his arm was broken and I could see bone. But I took him inside, got him a room, a saline drip, and let one of the nurse know. But the next morning as I went to clean up the room and get it ready for a new patient there was a piece of paper with a phone number under a cut of sh*ty hospital coffee.

L: I don’t even remember leaving the note but I must have seduced him with my blood and tears because I got a text a week later. 

K: and the rest is history 

A: that is quite the unconventional love story

L: were quite the unconventional couple 

A: that you are, one last question lance, it was just reveled that you will be staring as well as directing in the film adaptation of the book in the stars I found you. will we be seeing any of Keith in this?

K: i'm not a fan of the whole fame thing, ironic I know so I don’t think you will be seeing much of me on the big screen. 

L: but I did convince him to make a cameo

K: yes, I say a total of 3 words

L: best part of the movie

A: well thank you so much for having this talk with me, and I wish you a happy rest of forever. 

L and K: Thanks


End file.
